1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an external wall of a building or a house and, in particular, it relates to a support panel to secure external wall forming members such as bricks, tiles and stones, to complete an external wall of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials such as bricks and tiles have a fireproof property, and are adapted to complete an external wall of a building or a house. However, it is difficult to attach external wall forming members such as bricks and tiles to a wall surface of a building. In known methods to attach external wall forming members to a wall surface of a building, recesses or projections are provided in rear surfaces of tiles and the rear surfaces of the tiles are attached to the external surface, or tiles are attached to the external surface using metal fittings. Regarding relatively heavy external wall forming members such as bricks, since it is necessary to reliably fix the external wall forming members to the wall, L-shaped fittings are fixed along the wall and the bricks rest on the L-shaped fittings one by one to stack the bricks.
However, in this method, a great amount of mortar is necessary, and it is necessary to fix the L-shaped fittings at a vertically constant pitch, so the work for arranging the L-shaped fittings in position is difficult and a working efficiency is low since the external wall forming members may drop during the work.